Blossoms of a cherry tree
by EveryonesSpecail
Summary: The Kurosawa clan and Uchiha clan never were ones to see eye to eye, What happenes when one member from each clan does? SasuOC


Ok, so I DO NOT own Naruto only anything unfamiliar to the show.

Please reveiw!!!!

* * *

A young black haired girl sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. She was about the age of 5, and had mid back length black hair and had beautiful cherry colored eyes, with creamy colored skin. She was wearing a red Chinese style dress that went to her ankles with gold trim. On her feet were small black ninja sandals. Her name is Kurosawa Kimmy. Her head was down with her hands resting on her lap. At that moment a young boy wearing a black T-shirt with and orange vest and orange shorts, with black ninja sandals was walking on the path that went by the bench were Kimmy sat. She looked up when she heard footsteps but quickly looked down shyly. She caught a quick glimpse of the boy, and knew what he looked like. He had spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes and black markings on his face that looked like whiskers. When she heard him stop and just stand there, she looked up carefully. He was staring right at her with his mouth hanging open, trying to say something but nothing came out. Just then another pair of footsteps was heard, and they were coming their way. By the quick tap of each footstep they both could tell that the owner of them was in a hurry. As Kimmy looked to where the footsteps were coming from she saw a tall figure running towards her. And as they got closer she caught a glimpse of silver hair and stood up with a surprised gasp. "Kimmy-chan?" They asked worriedly. Kimmy took a step back and shakily, startled that this person knew her.

Then they stepped out into the light to reveal a young man about the age of 17, with short and spiky silver hair. He had dark blood red eyes and pale skin. He was thin and average height, but at the same time looked really big by the way he carried himself as he walked.

He was wearing traditional Chinese pants that were black and a traditional black button up shirt that had a silver collar and buttons. His shoes were black ninja sandals like Kimmy's but bigger. Kimmy gasped as tears formed in her eyes as she ran forward and he embraced her. As the tears fell she gripped tighter around his waist. "Onii-san, I'm sorry." She stated as her shoulders started to shake from her quiet sobs. The older boy looked down at her relieved to have found her but looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way. He spotted the blond. He had his head down and was walking slowly at first but burst into a run. As the blond passed the older boy tightened his grip on the girl.

"Kimmy-chan, lets go home." Kimmy looked up at him and nodded tears still falling down her cheeks. "Hai, onii-san." The two walked down the path together. This time the older boy held the girls hand like he should have the first time they went walking around the beautiful village of Konoha.

As the two of them got back to the Kurosawa estate Kimmy was stumbling she was so tired. Her older brother, (The one holding her hand) carried her through the estate. It strangely looked a lot like the Uchiha estate on the other side of Konoha.

As he got to the main part of the estate, he slid open the door and stepped in while removing his and Kimmy's shoes. He walked silently to her room and as quietly as he could he slid opened the door to reveal a rather large bedroom with dark red walls that made the room seem warm. On the walls were different scrolls. There was one that hung above her bed and it had the Kurosawa clan symbol on it. It was the moon with a branch of holly on it. The moon was painted a blood red color, and the branch the holly was on was a burnt orange color, the leaves were a dark green and the berries were white.

He looked at the scroll and down at his youngest sibling and frowned. He was holding her and didn't want to put her down. Then he heard the sliding door behind him quietly open and he turned around to see one of his younger brothers standing before him with a tired but worried expression on his face. He had short and spiky black hair, he shared the same blood red eyes as his older brother and his body build was just as thin. His skin was also pale. "Kei, what are you doing awake?" Kei looked up at his older brother harshly, "I was worried about Kimmy. You know that she always comes into my room at night and asks to sleep with me cause she's scared. And I waited up for her so I wouldn't be so hard to wake up, and when she didn't come I came to check up on her." Kei paused as his older brother put their younger sister on her bed. "And when I came in I was surprised at first because she wasn't here but what surprised me more was that you weren't here either, until I remembered that you took her out for a walk. So what happened? Why did you finally decide to graze our family with yours and Kimmy's presence so late at night? You know you aren't her only older brother right? And some of us would like to spend time with her too." Kei looked at his older sibling and walked over to Kimmy's bedside and sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep. His older brother was looking at him with a blank expression on his face. Then Kei decided to speak up again, this time he was straining his voice trying not to cry or yell out in rage, "You know, I like it when Kimmy comes into my room at night. It makes me feel special that she chooses me to comfort her when she's sad or scared. I don't want that habit of hers to be broken. I feel somewhat closer to her than I do my own twin. I mean sure we get along and we're good at practically the same things as one another, but Kimmy is the youngest child in our family, our baby sister. She may be only 5 years old but, I don't want to lose her to anybody. She's ours and only ours." Kei was cut off by his older sibling, "She may be our baby sister but she won't be forever. Sure she might still be our little sister but not a baby forever. And one day she will end up being married off to a guy, and all we can do is stand and watch." He walked over to the door and slid it open. When he stepped out, her turned and looked sideways at his younger brother. "But we'll always be apart of her future, remember that," He paused to smile, "Her habit won't be broken so easily. She loves you to much." And with that said he silently slid the door shut and walked down the hall to his own bedroom.

Kei was staring at the place where his brother had just been standing. He was surprised, that was probably the first time his older brother had ever said more than a few sentences to him in one conversation. He was a ninja, and always seemed to be gone. But whenever he was at home he only seemed to talk to their father and mother. He also spent a lot of time with Kimmy. Ever since she was born, he seemed so protective of their family and even more of Kimmy. Kei wouldn't lie, he was proud to walk around Konoha with his twin brother Kai, and his older brother Kite. On the back of their shirts, like the Uchiha clan they wore the Kurosawa clan symbol as well. Kite had their father's looks. If their father didn't have more of a grayish hair color but the youthful silver he once had, people would ask if they were brothers, and not father and son. The thing that was different about them was their likes and dislikes. That's why they never got along with each other.

They were so alike, yet so different. Kite was almost as strong as their father and he was only 17. It took their father longer than 17 years to become as strong as he was. Kei was scared. He and his twin were almost the same. They didn't look exactly like one another, but they acted like it. Kei didn't want to lose his twin brother like Kite and their father lost one another. He was also afraid that Kimmy would grow up, and get more involved with things other than her family. The reason Kite was so protective over her was because she was a sick girl. She could never do things other children her age could. And if she tried something that made her health, turn for the worse, he wouldn't know what to do.

That's why Kite seems so emotionless. Kei was scared and he now understood that. But the last thing he wanted to do was pay a visit to the Uchiha clan in a couple of days.

And that is what was going to happen. They were going to meet Kimmy. It sickened Kei to think that Kimmy was going to be a main event at the yearly party at the Uchiha estate. There was a plan but Kei, Kai, and Kimmy didn't know what it was. Kimmy was oblivious to everything that happened in the household, except when it involved her physically. She kept to herself in her room or occasionally went on walks with Kite, or played with Kei and Kai. She was a quiet and shy girl, but she was always noticed. The more she tried to keep out of sight, the more she would stick out. Kei was proud of his sister for always being who she really was and not being something she was not. He looked at his sister's face and smiled. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up. He silently walked back to his own room. It was right across the hall form Kai's as he slid open the door he heard another one open and turned around. "Kei, what are you doing out of bed?" He was rubbing his eyes tiredly. Kei looked at him with a blank look, "Go back to bed Kai, this is like, your fifth bathroom trip tonight." Kai glared at him. "Shut up yarou, it's not my fault I drink so much water. I mean I don't want another headache."

Kei smirked at his twin, "If I'm the yarou, what would that make you?" Kai smirked right back. "The winner of this argument." And he walked down the hall to the bathroom next to Kite's room. Kei glared at his brother's back. For 15 years Kai had always seem to get the best of Kei in arguments like that. And he didn't like it. He entered his room and shut the door. He walked over to his bed and sighed as he lay down. He put his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling. His door slid quietly open and he turned to see who it was. It was Kimmy. Her head was cocked to the side tiredly and her eyes were half closed. She was wearing one of her night gowns that was a dark blue color and had their clan symbol on the back. It also hung off her right shoulder. She walked over to her brother's bed and he saw the tears in her eyes. He moved over a bit and lifted up the blanket as she slid in next to him. He smiled as she cuddled against his chest. He put his right arm around her shoulders. He was a 15 year old who loved his little sister more than anything and was determined to protect her always. As he drifted off to sleep his mind wondered around random thoughts.

/Next Day/

Kimmy sat at the table in her family's dining room in between Kite and Kei. Kite had his arms folded and was watching Kimmy try to make origami with her napkin like Kei, but was having a rough time. Kei was laughing at his sister's failed attempt at a bird when Kai came stumbling in still half asleep. "Will you shut it Kei? Kami, I can hear you from my room on the other side of the house." Kimmy looked at him, "Morning Kai nii-san."

He smiled at her. "Morning Kimmy-chan, Kite-nii san, Kei-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun." He stretched out the last part of Kei's name. Kei glared at his twin, unable to think up a good comeback that wouldn't be thrown back at him. Kai smirked, but it quickly disappeared when he tripped over his own foot. Kimmy and Kei both laughed. Kite smirked a bit before taking the napkin from Kimmy and guiding her hands, folding a perfect bird. Kei and Kai were smiling Kai still lying on the floor. Kai stood up but tripped yet again falling flat on his face. This time Kite laughed too. But their fun was cut short when their father, adorned in black original Chinese's attire walked in. His face was cold and stern, his long grey hair tied in a low pony tail. Kite quickly stood up and bowed "Hello father." He said coldly. Kei and Kai bowed in unison staying silent. Kimmy smiled and ran over to her father giving him a hug. He just stood there and looked down at her. He patted her head before walking forward again and entered the far door to the left that entered a hallway leading to the front entrance. The four of them heard the front entrance open and close. Kimmy just stood there with a frown on her face, two of her older brothers, the twins, were looking at her sadly. Kite still stared at the place his father once was, angry look on his face. "Did I do something?" Kimmy asked her eldest brother while tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at her and shook his head while giving her one of his rare smiles, before folding more napkins. Kimmy looked down again and started trying to fold them like Kite was. Kei and Kai exchanged looks. They remembered when their father quit hugging them and smiling at them, altogether. Then their mother walked into the kitchen, her white Chinese style dress catching the sunlight from the open window. Her grey streaked black hair tied in a bun with a thin white ribbon. Her cherry eyes glowed with happiness when she saw her four children together. "Mother!" Kimmy yelled happily and she ran to her mother with her arms open. "Good morning Kimmy-chan." She said while giving her only daughter a kiss on her forehead. She stood up and ruffled her two twin sons' hair. The two of them smiled. She smiled back before walking up to her eldest son who hadn't looked away from the one spot. He was taller than her by about 6 inches. "I see your father has already walked through here." Kite looked at her with the same emotionless face and turned and walked out. Their mother sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. Kei and Kai each grabbed on of Kimmy's hands and led her out of the room, following their brother. As they walked through the estate other clan members who lived there as well nodded to them in recognition. Kai and Kei in the same black attire as their older brother and father, Kimmy, wearing a similar dress as her mother. Kimmy smiled slightly as the two boys smiled. Each person walking around of hanging out adorned the Kurosawa family clan symbol on their backs. Ahead, at the front of the estate there seemed to be a crowed. The twins looked at each other ready to turn around only to see that Kimmy wasn't holding their hands anymore. They looked ahead and ran after her.

Kimmy quietly pushed her way through the crowed and when she got to the front she saw her brother, Kite, staring straight at a boy his age with long black hair in a low ponytail. This guy had onyx eyes and was wearing a short sleeved dark blue shirt and black pants. He was staring right back. He noticed Kimmy move closer to her brother and grab the bottom of his shirt. Kite looked down harshly but realized it was Kimmy. Her eyes were full of question and he looked back up at the other guy. "Quit looking at my sister, Itachi." He said icily. Their father was standing and talking to another man with long black hair and the same onyx eyes. Kite put his arm in front of Kimmy and pushed her a little behind him, as a younger boy that looked to be the same age as Kimmy looked around the guy named Itachi. His hair was a dark deep blue color and bangs famed his face. His hair in the back seemed to stick up and his eyes were also onyx. He stared at Kimmy and a smile crept onto his face. She blushed a little at this and hid behind her brother just as the twins ran through the crowed. Kite glared at his younger brothers. "Take Kimmy back to the house!" Kite growled. Kai and Kei glared back. "She lives here to Kite. She can go outside." Kei angrily answered. Kite glared at him even harder and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with his right hand. "I said taker her back." He said again this time rage evident in his voice. "And I said no." Kei growled. Kite threw Kei on the ground and stepped over him. "Don't talk to me like that again, Kei." Kite's face was red a little from anger and his fists were clenched. Kimmy ran at Kite and grabbed him arm, and he jerked his arm away from her and she fell to the ground. She sat up and was coughing. Then a spurt of blood came out of her mouth and into the palm of her hand. "That's enough!" Kite was startled and turned around. His father had an angry and somewhat of a disgraced look on his face. He walked over to Kimmy who was sitting there on the dirt dazed. He bent over and picked her up as she coughed up some more blood. He was glaring at Kite the whole time. "Come." He said. They all could tell he was angry and Kei and Kai obeyed, following close behind their father who was cradling Kimmy. But he stopped shortly, "And that means you, as well, Kite." Kite glared daggers at his father, and followed. He looked back once more, the Uchihas were gone and the crowed of people were standing there shock written on all of their faces.

When they reached the house their father removed his and Kimmy's shoes and walked straight to the washroom. "Lana!" They heard him yell, and shortly after their mother ran past the hall but turned around and staired at the boys. Kite standing with his arms folded tightly across his chest, Kei and Kai standing there looking at their feet. "Kaoru, what happened? Is everything ok?" Worry evident on hr face as she turned around and ran towards the washroom. The boys winced when they heard another fit of coughing that belonged to Kimmy. "She keeps spitting up blood!" They heard their father exclaim surprisingly worried. "Kite! Kei, Kai!" They heard their mother call them frantically and without question ran towards the washroom. "Kite go get a doctor! Kei, go get Kimmy a night dress, and Kai, hold her up for me!" Kimmy's head was bobbing up and down, from lack of oxygen and her body racked with coughing. All three boys did what they were told worriedly, and Kite feeling responsible.

/later on that night/

Kimmy lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling with her eyes half closed. Her cheeks were red with a fever and her breathing was slow and short. Her door slid open and shut. Her eldest brother Kite, walked in and sat on the edge of her bed with his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Kimmy-chan, I didn't know, I was so angry. And Kei," he trailed off. Then the door opened again and in walked their father. Kite looked at him and back down to his feet. He looked at Kite for a little and walked over to Kimmy. He felt her forehead and then walked out again without another word. Kite stood up and walked towards the door to her room when he heard her raspy voice, "Kite? I'm sorry too," she paused to cough again, before continuing, "I should have stayed home, or went home when you said." Kite turned around tears in his eyes, and sat on the edge of her bed again. Kimmy sat up slowly and he pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you Kimmy-chan. And whatever happenes, I want you to know," he paused, "I….I love you Kimmy-chan and, don't want you to think otherwise." And he held her, his only sister who soon was going to be given away.

* * *

A/N: So……how was it? I know there was a lot of Kimmy and her brothers but it's like……..the info chapter, because there is gonna be a BIG jump in the next chapter and…yeah. So R&R Thanks!!!! 


End file.
